Pillow Talk
by singing-birds
Summary: Later on in life, Finn is stuck in a relationship that doesn't fulfill his heart like something else would. One shot.


**_A/N: Taking a crack at a one-shot. I don't know why, but I was thinking of the different possible scenarios of Finchel after graduation, and I thought about this one, AND I LEGIT GOT SAD. I really hope Finchel lives on. But if it doesn't, Finn shouldn't like move on to -ahem- Quinn. But, yes. Here it is. 1,147 words of what I hope won't happen. Enjoy & review, please!  
>*still no beta reader, mistakes are mine. <em>**

* * *

><p>Pillow Talk: One-Shot<p>

They had fallen into a monotonous routine each night, from the first day they were married. Finn was sick of it, honestly. They'd put their 3 year old toddler in bed, Finn told her a story every night, Quinn would sing her a lullaby, and they'd retreat to their own bed, where they had to go through the long, tedious process of undressing the bed so they could sleep. It was exhausting, especially after a long day at work.

Finn was working at McKinley now as an English teacher and he took over the glee club when Mr. Schuester retired and moved to Boca with Miss Pillsbury, deciding it was finally the right time for them to elope. (Sue still tried to terrorize them, but it was easier since they had moved from Lima.) After graduating from high school, his sweetheart Rachel decided to follow her dreams to the Big Apple, to be a big Broadway Star. There wasn't a day that he didn't dream of going back in time and tagging along with her, of fighting for her, of taking her to lunch after her auditions, or of massaging her tiny body after her dance rehearsals. He instead opted for letting her go. They parted amicably, but Finn would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't fall into a slight funk after she left. But, he loved her more than anything, and if New York was going to make her happy, he wasn't going to hold her back. He went to New York once, two weeks after Rachel had left, actually. He knew where they were staying, because Rachel was rooming with Kurt and Blaine for the time being, and still living with Burt, finding the information was simple. He had the address scribbled on the back of one of the love letters Rachel had sent him back when they were dating. Once he stepped out of the taxi cab that stopped three blocks away from their apartment, Finn froze.

_What if she didn't miss me? What am I doing here?_

People pushed past him, they grunted, there was heavy traffic, horns honking, people yelling. It was like he was lost at sea. He felt so belittled by everything going on around him. He just didn't fit in, and that was the problem. He hopped on another cab, feeling pitiful, and took the next flight out to Lima.

Once he got back, he had been accepted into Ohio State, so that's where he ended up going. Little did he know, Quinn Fabray was also at Ohio State on a full-ride cheerleading scholarship no less. It was nice to see a familiar face, even if it was Quinn's. Finn forced himself to forget about Rachel, and began pursuing Quinn, who was obviously interested. He figured that soon enough he'd get used to Quinn's ways and fall for her like he fell for Rachel.

Ten years since the break-up with Rachel, eight years of being with Quinn, five years into the marriage and he was still waiting for Rachel's memory to escape his mind.

He felt so terribly guilty, considering they did have a baby together, but Finn still had faith that he would forget about her.

"Hey, do you ever wonder about the kids from Glee? You know… like Mike and Tina… Artie and Britt… Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Lauren, Sam?" Finn said, breaking out of his thoughts.

"Not really. I mean, sometimes I e-mail with Santana and Mercedes, but that's it. And Man-hands in in New York last I heard."

"You mean Rachel?" Finn said sternly, he _hated_ when Quinn picked on Rachel.

"Remind me to pick up Charlie's dress for tomorrow. I'm sure she'll have the judges in awe!" Quinn Fabray-Hudson said to her husband as they tossed the excessive amount of throw pillows on the floor. "How were we so lucky to get such a beautiful little girl?" she sighed. She kept going on and on about Charlie, their 3 year old daughter, and the pageant she was going to put her in.

"Quinn... I don't know if we should keep putting her in pageants... That's never how I'd planned on raising my children. Three year olds shouldn't have to wear heavy make-up or fake hair," he said while climbing into his side of the bed.

"Finn, we have been blessed with a beautiful baby girl, and this is my way of thanking God for her."

"By exhibiting her? Drilling the idea of fake perfection into her head?"

"Yes, Finn! And, you know what? The prize money really helps out around here. Teaching gigs aren't that prosperous if you haven't noticed. We practically live in squalor!" Quinn whisper-yelled, worrying about waking Charlie and crawling into bed as well, moisturizing her hands.

"How dare you insult my work like that? I work hard at what I do, and I don't see you doing the same."

"That's because I'm busy running this house! I cook, I clean, I shop for you and Charlie-"

"Especially Charlie, with money we don't have. Go on."

"I just want to treat her like the princess she is, Finn! She's perfect and we have to embrace that."

"You know what, Quinn? No one's perfect. In our eyes, sure, she's perfect. But soon enough she'll grow up and be aware of all the flaws she does have and you know who will be there to blame? We will. She'll hate us. I won't stand for this pageant nonsense." Finn said, fuming.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "Well, maybe if you would have married The Hobbit your life would've been completely different and I don't know if you noticed, but you're stuck with me now."

Finn didn't reply, because what Quinn said was devastatingly true. He turned off the lamp on his bedside table and laid down on his side, facing away from Quinn.

"I'm leaving you, Quinn."

The silence cut the room in half.

Ten minutes later, Quinn sighed. "It was only a matter of time."

Finn sat up with his legs over the bed. "I'll be gone by morning." He got up and walked to the closet, finally acting on his feelings. He gathered his feelings and Quinn was just watching him, silent tears escaping her eyes.

"I was never good enough, was I?" She muttered, when he was by the door.

He turned around and sat infront of her on the bed. "Quinn, we never loved each other truly. We used each other to feel better about ourselves."

"I loved you."

"No, you loved the idea of me."

He wiped a glistening tear off her face and there was silence again.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go after her, finally."

"Wait..." she stood up and gave him a hug. "Good luck."

The morning arrived, and Finn was gone.


End file.
